


Wanting

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Hermione wants James. James wants Hermione. Enter Ginny and Sirius.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 126
Collections: LoveDump 2020





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> I wrote this for LadyKenz and I hope you love it!! You’re such a bright spot in the fandom and don’t you forget it!
> 
> This is unbeta’d so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> I own nothing!

“Merlin the man looks like sex on a stick doesnt he?" Ginny Weasley whispered in her ear. "The things I would let him do to me."

"Ginny! You can't say things like that." Hermione scolded, feeling a blush heat her cheeks.

"I can so. Hes fucking gorgeous."

Hermione sighed. "And what would Harry think if he heard you talking about his ~father~ that way? You remember Harry right? Your fiancee, professional quidditch player?"

"Yes yes I know, Harry somehow missed out on the tall, dark, and mysterious genes. You know you think he's good looking, 'Mione." Ginny said with a laugh.

She snuck another look at the man in question. James Potter was standing a few feet away from her and Ginny, talking with his best friend, Sirius Black and laughing. He was very good looking. Black hair that stuck up everywhere that he somehow managed to pull off even though his son had never been able too, hazel eyes that changed with his mood. Yes, Hermione could say he was a very handsome man.

"You should go for it." Ginny's voice said, pulling her out of her musing.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, incredulously. "Go for what?"

"Ask him out, shag him, something. I've seen him looking at you, you definitely have a shot."

"There's no way. I'm so much younger than-"

Ginny cut her off. "You're less than twenty years younger than him, next."

"Have you seen the women he dates? They look gorgeous, they could all be models."

"Have you looked at yourself? You have legs for days and don't think I'm not jealous of your arse."

"I'm his sons best friend he's known me since I was twelve. There's no way he would want to shag me."

"Who wouldn't want to shag you?" a deep voice asked?

Hermione and Ginny whipped around to see Sirius Black smirking down at them both, not noticing that he had left James' side.

"You're gorgeous, kitten. Who wouldn't want to see you in their bed?" He asked with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye. "Why, I know a bloke who would love a chance with you."

Her face couldn't possibly get more red. "That's quite alright. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go find Harry and tell him happy birthday. Don't say a word Ginevra." Hermione warned.

As she walked away quickly, Hermione missed the smirk that came over Ginny's face and the way her and Sirius put their heads together.

\---

Hermione forgot all about the conversation over the next month. She was so busy with work at the Ministry as usual that all thoughts of James Potter had been pushed from her mind. It was the second Thursday in August when a note was delivered to her.

Hermione,

We're all going out to dinner tomorrow night at seven to the Red Dragon, dress up clothes please!

Ginny

She rolled her eyes and jotted down a note, agreeing to dinner. Hermione usually worked late every night but actually decided to leave on time the next day. She thought back to two weeks before when Ginny had taken her shopping out of the blue. The younger witch had talked her into buying a Gryffindor red dress that fit her like a second skin. It was short, much shorter than Hermione would normally wear and low cut.

Deciding tonight was the perfect excuse to wear the daring little dress, she took a quick shower and started taming her hair, a process that would take at least an hour. Taking the time to put her makeup on the muggle way, Hermione was looking better than she had in a long time. It had been so long since she had a man in her bed, she was close to letting Ginny set her up with one of her quidditch friends. In the four years since she had left Hogwarts, Hermione had only been on a handful of dates, a seven month relationship with Blaise Zabini that ended horribly, and two blind dates, one of which stood her up.

To say her love life was pathetic was an understatement. Hoping tonight she might find someone to bring home after dinner, she put a little more effort into her hair.

—

When she got to the restaurant, she told the hostess she was meeting the Potters and was led into a private room in the back. She shouldn't have been surprised, knowing Ginny was the one who set up the dinner, But when the hostess opened the door, Hermiones mouth dropped own when she saw James Potter. He stood the moment she walked in the room, his smile so bright. He walked forward, thanked the woman, and grabbed Hermiones hand.

“Surprised?”

Hermione huffed. “I shouldn’t be. I assume Ginny and Sirius set this up?”

“Oh I had a hand in it as well.” James told her with a smirk.

“What-I don’t- what do you mean?” she stuttered out.

James laughed and guided her over to the table. It had a beautiful deep red table cloth and two candles in the middle. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. The lighting was dim with fairy lights around the room, James was looming at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world and it was overwhelming.  
Taking a couple deep breaths, she sat as he pulled out her chair for her before sitting.

“I’m going to be blunt about this Hermione. I want you. I’ve wanted you for awhile now but I never thought you would look at me that way. When Ginny told Sirius that you were interested, well. Let’s just say he was tired of listening to me whine about you so he told me and they helped me set up this dinner.”

She couldn’t help the incredulous look that came across her face.

“But you date models, and gorgeous women. Why would you want me?” she asked him earnestly. “I’m plain, I look nothing like those women.”

Hermione knee she was good looking enough, but the women James had dated in the past had been so beautiful, tall, everything Hermione wasn’t.

“I want you. Youre beautiful. You’re so intelligent, a wicked sense of humor, you can actually hold a conversation. There’s a million little things that I just love about you.” he took a deep breath and grabbed her hand across the table.

“I don’t want a hook up Hermione. I want something real. Someone to wake up next to every morning and come home to at night. I want to cook breakfast with you and read on the sofa together. Everything. I want everything with you.”

It was overwhelming and she was speechless. To have someone, especially someone she had wanted for years, to tell her that he wanted all the same things that things that she wanted with him.

“Please Hermione, give me a chance to love you.”

Hermione gently pulled her hand from his and pushed her chair back. Standing, she walked around the table as James stood, a nervous expression on his face. She ran her hand up his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her toes, she brushed her lips against his.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long.”

He pulled her against him, kissing her like she had never been kissed before. Hermione melted against him, granting him entrance when his tongue grazed the seal of her lips. She didn’t know when he had backed her up against the wall of the private room but her dress was pushed up around her waist as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She could feel his hard cock against her, unable to control the moan she let out.

James was kissing her ear, her neck, her collarbone, her fingers were tangled in his hair, gripping tightly. They were both so wrapped up in what they were doing, neither heard the door open and their waiter come in until a voice called out “Um excuse me?”

Breaking apart quickly, Hermione’s face blossomed bright red. James pulled a small sack of galleons out of his robe pocket and dropped it on the table.

“We find we aren’t hungry at the moment, my good man. This should be enough to compensate for the table and a tip for yourself.” he was pulling her out of the restaurant before she could protest. Leading her down an alley, he wrapped his arms around her again and turned on the spot. When she opened her eyes, Hermione found herself in the middle of James’ bedroom.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked her quietly, his hands trailing down her back.

She turned to face him. “More than anything.”

The words had barely left her mouth before he picked her up and carried her to the bed. As soon as he tossed her down, he was crawling over her, pulling her dress down her body. When he tossed it over his shoulder, he looked up at her from between her thighs, a smirk on his lips.

“No knickers, eh?”

Hermione’s laugh turned into a groan when she felt his tongue swirling around her clit. Gods it’s been to long. Just as she felt her orgasm bubbling up, James pulled back and began kissing up her body. His lips wrapping around one nipple sent shivers down her entire body. His fingers slid into her cunt, pumping slowly at first then faster, her muscles began to tighten, bucking her hips to meet his hand. Just as her orgasm washed over him, he pulled his fingers out and slammed into her, his cock filling her up in the most delicious way.

Her fingers were digging into James’ back, it thrilled her knowing she would be leaving a mark on him. Arching her back when James snuck a finger between her legs, his thrusts became more erratic until he stilled inside her, filling her completely just as her second orgasm of the night washed over her.

James laid next to her for a moment before pulling her close to him.

“Better than I ever thought it would be.” he told her, panting a bit. “You’re incredible.”

Hermione grinned into his arms that was wrapped around her. “Everything I hoped for too.”

—

The following months saw Hermione spending more nights at James house than her own flat. They were often caught by friends and family, wrapped around one another at events, Harry had even walked in on the pair of them in James’ office at the Ministry and begged to have his eyes removed. They were disgustingly happy. Hermione moved in with James after four months, everyone expected an engagement to follow soon after but it didn’t. When the one year anniversary of their first date passed with no engagement, even Hermione started to consider maybe this wasn’t going in the direction she thought it was.

It was late November and snowing when Hermione arrived at her and James’ home through the floo.

“I’m home love. What are we doing about dinner?” she called out.

“James?” Hermione called out as she wandered into the kitchen. No one was there, nothing to indicate he was home, no robe thrown over the island in the middle, his shoes not sitting in front of the door for her to trip over like every day. Just as she was about to send a patronus to find him, she noticed a light outside one of the kitchen windows.

Stepping on to the back patio, she saw floating jars of bluebell flames along the path that led into the garden. As she followed the flames, her heart began beating fast. As the oath curved toward the small pond, lights were surrounding the gazebo that James was standing in the middle of, the biggest grin Hermione had ever seen all across his face. When she stepped on the gazebo, he dropped to one knee and grabbed her hand.

“Hermione Granger. You’ve been a force of nature in my life this past year. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. You make me a better person and I want to spend the rest of my life making you laugh. Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will!” Hermione told him, pulling him up and throwing her arms around him. When he pulled back to slid the ring on her finger, James laughed when she gaped at the massive princess cut diamond on her finger.

“Ginny said you loved big rings.” he told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Of course she did. It beautiful and I love it.” she told him, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

James rested his forehead against hers. “I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
